The Bravest Flower
by Sakura's little cuz
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a typical princess and all she wants is to adventure. But what happens when she's kidnapped by the evil lord Sasuke Uchiha? REad and find out!


Me: let's just get on with it already!

Sakura: Naruto does not belong to Saku Aburame…

Me: finally I just wanna get it over with…

* * *

_Long ago, there was a place called the land of fire. It was a world filled with great people and also evil people. It was a land full of fairies, godmothers, dragons, and etc. There was a small part of the land of the fire called New flower _(Sakura: WTH? Me: it was the first thing that came to my mind…) _There lived the kind king Hitamosa and the kind and beautiful queen Naru. Even though the couple greatly cared for their people they felt something was missing… a child. One day there was great joy for the queen was to give birth. Not to soon later the queen gave birth to a baby with pink locks of hair that was as pink as the Sakura trees that New flower was known for, eyes green as the leaves of a tree. It did not take long for the couple to name their child. And that child's name was Sakura. The young princess grew up fast. She grew up to be a curious and sweet child. Queen Naru taught her how to plant flowers in the royal garden with the gardeners. She taught her how to sew and mend. And when the sun went to sleep and the moon came up, she told the young child stories of far and wide. The king and queen taught their child to be nice, never greedy, generous and never hog things to herself, and so on. Sakura also had a lot of good friends to play with, she didn't tell her mom and dad to go get her friends but she made friends all by herself.__

* * *

_Sakura walked up to the little shy kid near his own father. 

"Hi my name is Sakura! What's yours?" Sakura said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"My name is Hara…" He said shaking Sakura, but hesitating.

"Hi Hara would you like to play with me and my other friends?" Sakura said with a big grin on her face.

"I would really like it!" Says Hara no longer shy.

* * *

_She played with the housemaid's daughters, she didn't care if they were lower class than her._

* * *

"Would you like more tea, Sana?" Says Sakura holding out a small pot full of weeds to Sana.

"I would like some a lot!" Says Sana.

* * *

_She raced all her father's knight's sons, and outran them all.

* * *

_"COME ON SLOWPOKES!" Sakura yells to the boys that were falling behind.

* * *

_What ever she did, Where ever she went, No matter what happened her life was full of surprises. _

_The years passed by happily. And the little princess grew…

* * *

_**Saku Aburame**

**Presents…**

**THE BRAVEST FLOWER

* * *

**

"SAKURA!" I hear someone shout. I turn around and see a familiar figure on the hill.

"Dad?" I say.

"It's getting real late we should head home!" he says with a smile.

" I'm coming!" I say running up the hill.

"Come on hop on my back! We'll get there faster!" he says.

" But mama said…" I say before he cuts me off. And before I know it we're in front of the castle.

"Dad you used your air boots!" I say laughing as I look up to quickly jump off his back.

"I thought I said no more wild stunts like that ever again!" mama says.

"Well it wasn't wild… I mean it wasn't THAT wild…" dad says.

"oh my…well dinner is getting cold. Come along you two…" she say walking back into the castle.

We all sat the table and ate.

"Sakura, dear..." I heard my mother say. I stopped chewing...oh no...when she talked like that I knew she had something girly in mind.

"You are no longer a child and you are 16 years old...you need to find a husband soon...So I talked to your governess and she told me that there was to be a ball in the land of blades...And the prince Neji is in search of a wife! So I bought you this wonderful dress!" She said as she took a box from a servent she had called. She took out a very revealing dress. I started choking on my food. I fell backwards but not before father caught me. He patted me hard on the back making the food that was in my throat fly out of my throat and right at mama's face.

SPLAT!

A brown glog of food hung on her forehead. Her eyes were wide.

"**EEEEKKK!**" She screamed.

_**End of Chapter**_

Well what did you all think?

You like or hate?!

Will Sakura fall for Neji or will she meet a mysterious univited guest?

* * *

_**Sneak Peek**_

Sakura just stalked out of the castle. When she was away from view of the others she sat down on the fountain side not noticing the figure sitting right next to her. The masked black haired man looked over to her.

"Gawd...now that Neji prince guy is a jerk..." Sakura said as she looked around. She turned to the man.

"**GAH**!" She screamed as she fell back into the fountain getting her self wet. The man immediately stood up and offered her a hand to get out of the fountain.

"Uh...thanks, but my mom told me not to talk to strangers!" Sakura said as she refuesed the man's help. She climbed out.

"Now if you excuse me….I have clothes to change!" Sakura said as she walked back to the castle.

The man just stood there entranced of the girl who had not fallen for his looks or anything about him. She was not like those other girls…She was something better.


End file.
